Blood, cuts and kisses
by redbirdsflying
Summary: JOGAN FIC! Logan barrages into Julians room, words and kisses are exchanged! PLEASE READ!


Blood, cuts and kisses

**Based off of CP Coulters Dalton. All character belongs to her. **

**Story idea belongs to me. **

**ENJOY!**

Logan could hear voices on the other side of Julian's door as he walked down the hallway. He couldn't make out just what they were saying, but it sounded serious. Logan sighed; he knew the only person that Julian would be talking to is Derek. Julian locked himself up in his room for days, refusing to speak to him and only talking to Derek and occasionally Bailey. Sometimes, Adam would roll around and he would stay for a few minutes. Logan though, hadn't stepped foot or exchanged a word with the actor for a few days.

Logan walked up to the door and pressed his ear against it and could hear muffled noises.

"No. No Derek I'm not going to tell him." Julian sounded weak.

"C'mon Jules. He will find out eventually."

"No he won't. I'm leaving. I'll leave and never come back. I doubt he'll notice though." Julian snorted.

"Don't leave. You tried to remember? It didn't work. What makes you think this time you'll get farther then the doorframe?"

"I'll jump out of the window if I have to."

Logan removed his ear from the door. _Julian tried to leave? And didn't tell me? He thought he could do it again and thinks I wouldn't notice? WHO THE HELL DOES HE THINK HE IS? I WOULD NOTICE. I WOULDN'T HAVE AN ANNOYING LITTLE PRICK TO DEAL WITH! _

Logan smashed his fist into the door. He hadn't been taking his medication, he never felt like he needed the haze. The door opened a fraction.

"Go away Logan." Derek said. A fraction was all Logan needed. He body-slammed himself into the door, pushing it wide open. He grabbed Derek by the collar and pushed him out of the room and slammed the door. He flicked the lock and turned to face Julian.

Julian was lying in bed, staring at Logan. He had no shock on his face; he acted like this was perfectly normal behavior, because from Logan, it was.

"What. The. Hell." Logan said, "Why are you freezing me out like this?"

"Oh. So you did notice." Julian said, still staring back definitively.

"OF COURSE I NOTICED." He paused, narrowing his eyes, "Did you do this just to get me to notice you?"

Julian snorted and sat up. "Get off your high horse, Lo. Not everything is about you."

"Yeah, well not everything's about you either Jules. You sure act like it does."

"If you want answers. Stop acting like a brat."

"Knowing you, you won't give me an answer. You'll just try and take off. Leave without anyone noticing. Kind of hard, when you're a star actor."

Again Julian snorted, "Keeping your ears pressed against doors now are we? I thought that was a Tweedles trait but clearly they passed it to you."

"Shut. Up. Just tell me why." Logan growled at him, taking a step towards him. Julian smirked at him, but there wasn't enough force behind it.

"Make me." He growled back. Before Logan knew what he was doing, he pounced on top of Julian's bed, legs on either side of him, locking Julian's under his. He had his hand in Julian's shirt, pressing him up against the headboard. Their noses were touching and there was angry coming out of both of their eyes.

Logan pressed his head in, until it was flat against Julian's face.

"TELL. ME." He growled.

"No." Julian said. For the longest time, the word just hung there. Logan stared at him with shock and Julian looked away. Logan's hands fell and he moved them away but was still basically sitting on top of the actor.

"Why?" Logan said. The angry had disappeared from his voice, instead it was replaced with sorrow and hurt.

"Because then you'll get into danger too." Julian said softly, "I'm not bring you down with my mess."

"What if I want to bring 'brought down with your mess.'"

"Trust me Lo. You don't." Again Julian was whispering and he was looking out of the window. His phone buzzed and he visibly jumped. He didn't pick it up, instead he looked at it, scared to touch it.

Logan noticed and grabbed it. Julian didn't stop him, a part of him wanted Logan to know the truth about the stalker at least. But a large part of him didn't want to get him hurt or to see him react the way he did. Julian was exhausted of hiding and this time, the tiny part of him won the battle in his head.

Logan unlocked the phone with ease; Julian was never good at setting passwords. He looked at the actor to see if he'd react, like he normally does but instead found him still staring out the window. Logan looked back to the screen and started scrolling up the messages.

**Unknown Number: I'm coming to get you Julian. Hold on a little longer. **

**Unknown Number: Did you receive my gift? It hurt to make, with all the blood lose but it's worth it if you liked it. **

**Unknown Number: HE won't get a chance to hurt you anymore. Don't worry my love; I'm coming to get you. **

**Unknown Number: If you take the part, I take your life.**

**Unknown Number: Baby, don't cry. You should get out of the room, you look even better with sun kissed skin.**

**Unknown Number: I'll be there soon. Don't worry. **

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" Logan yelled, glaring at Julian. Julian didn't react, just calmly looked at the blond boy who's face was turning red with rage.

"What gift? WHAT BLOOD? HOW—" Then Logan stopped yelling, the look on Julian's face made him drop the phone. Julian was near tears; the actor had never been good with holding them back. He looked scared and he was significantly skinnier. Something inside Logan clicked. He couldn't bare seeing him like this, his best friend. His best friend who'd stuck with him, through thick and thin was now being tormented and he didn't know. Now he was sitting here and yelling at him.

Logan felt something inside him shift and he lunged once again at Julian. This time, instead of yelling at him, he attached his lips to his. He clung onto Julian's shirt and when he tried to enter his mouth, Julian broke away.

"I can't. I can't fall for you again."

Logan, stared at him, confused, "When did you…oh."

Logan remembered how all the times he fell for or chased someone, Julian would leave. An interview would turn into a movie, a movie would turn into a couple months. Every time he came back, Logan and Julian would fight and Derek would make jokes about them bickering like an old, married couple. Logan would scoff and walk away and Julian would blush for a few seconds, before coming up with a scathing retort.

Now his heart was breaking, all those games he played with everyone else, all those chases where just a way to cope with the fact that Julian was straight. Maybe not the Kurt chase, but Blaine and Joshua was. He didn't want to feel alone.

"Jules…" he whispered, "Fall for me again. I fell for you three years ago."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jules said, smiling a little.

"Because you've always been straight."

"I'm bi Lo. Always have been, always will be." And with that, Julian leaned in again and kissed the stunned blond who happily returned it.

The simple kiss, turned into something bigger. Both boys, having wanted each other for three years quickly deepened it. Logan's hands scratched at Julian's clothes and quickly unbuttoned his shirt. He threw it off of him and trailed his hands around his body. Logan's fingers were light and Julian let out a little moan.

Logan pressed himself closer to Julian. Julian slide down into the bed and Logan was on top of him. He carefully removed his tongue from Jules' mouth and placed it at the beginning of his pants, sliding it up against his chest.

"Lo…" Julian moaned. Logan smiled to himself; he dragged his tongue across Julian's shoulders until he got his neck where he bit down, forcefully.

"AH!" Logan smirked at the actor who grabbed the back of Logan's head and smashed his lips against his again. Logan fumbled with his hands, trying to pull of Julian's pants. He could feel something rising and wanted to relieve his friend from it. Julian stopped him and said,

"Not until your shirt is off too. I'm not the only one getting naked here." He smirked at the blond boy who raised his eyebrows.

"I don't think you could handle me." He winked.

"We'll just have to see then." Jules flashed his signature smile and almost ripped the shirt off of Logan. He stared at his perfect body, toned muscles and all.

"I've seen better." He winked as he pulled the boy back into a deep kiss. This time, Julian ran his hands over Logan's chest, making Logan want to scream. Julian, knowing the effect it was having on the boy, would take his hands off of his every few seconds just to torment him.

Logan, while keeping his mouth attached to Julian's always managed to grab the actors' hands and place them on his chest. Julian detached his mouth from Logan's and trailed up and down his neck.

"Pick a spot already, Princess." Logan muttered.

Julian smirked before biting the blonde's neck, a little too hard.

"AHH!" Logan screamed, he looked at Jules, "You bitch."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"THIS."

Logan with force pushed his mouth on Julian who happily returned the kiss with gusto. Suddenly the door swung open and both boys looked up. Logan, who was still on top of Julian just, rested his head on the actors' chest, not bothering to move.

"Oh. Hey Adam." Julian said, smiling. Adam looked shocked at the sight of Julian and Logan. Their legs were intertwined, shirts off and both looking happy. This was different. He hadn't seen Julian happy, well, since television.

"Oh. I didn't know you had company." He said smoothly, covering up for the shock.

"Oh yeah. Well."

"I didn't think you would be with Logan, especially after he keeps breaking your heart." Adam raised his eyebrows and Logan blushed a little.

"Yeah well. We got that sorted, didn't we Princess?" Logan winked at Julian who just chuckled.

"Yeah Squid. We sure did."

Adam, inside was boiling. It shouldn't be LOGAN on top of Julian, it should ADAM on top of Julian. Logan shouldn't even be in the picture. Julian shouldn't be laughing with LOGAN he should be laughing with ADAM. Adam narrowed his eyes.

"Well I hate to cut your visit in half, but Julian and I were about to go somewhere."

"Oh." Logan said with surprised. Julian shrugged,

"Where were we supposed to go?"

"I can't tell you. But remember, I sent you all those messages saying that I was coming? To hold on because I was going to get you?" Adam smirked. Julian's face paled. Adam was his stalker.

"You…" he chocked out.

"Me. I've come to protect you. Make sure Logan can't hurt you again, but you know he will." Adam had a evil smirk on his face and he lunged towards Logan with his arm extended.

"NO!" Julian saw the knife that Adam had brought out and in one quick move he flipped himself over and Adam stabbed him instead. The knife went through his back and he's eyes were wide and mouth open. Logan stared with disbelief and for a moment everything was silent, until Julian started throwing up blood.

"YOU BASTARD!" Logan screamed as he carefully got Julian off of him and lay him on the bed. Adam was standing there, beside the door with the knife in his hands. There was blood dripping off the knife.

"Stay away from him!" Logan said, lunging at Adam. Adam held out the knife but it only grazed Logan. Logan grabbed him and flung him against the wall. The knife went flying from his hands. Logan quickly grabbed it and cornered Adam.

"BAILEY! DEREK!" He screamed, "GET IN HERE NOW!"

Adam coward in the corner and Derek and Bailey arrived. They saw Logan with the knife and Logan nodded his head towards Julian who was on the bed, bleeding out.

Derek ran to him and wrapped him in the clean sheets, trying to stop the bleeding while Bailey called 911.

"HE'S THE STALKER." Logan yelled.

The police came and they took Adam in. There were a lot of paramedics who were helping Julian.

"You hurt son?" One of the EMTs asked Logan. He showed them the scratch and they cleaned it.

"Will Julian be okay?" He asked, worried.

"He's going to the hospital now. You're scratch needs stitches, if we hurry you can ride in the same ambulance as him." She could see how much he cared about Julian. They hurried downstairs, Derek was still talking to the police and Han was helpfully showing them the video, except for the part where the two boys are making out.

They got into the ambulance and Logan held Jules's hand, crying.

"Oh Jules. Oh Princess, wake up. Wake up baby. I need you."

They rushed Julian into surgery and the same EMT who was talking to Logan before did his stitches.

"Are you close with Mr. Larson?"

"Yeah. I'm in love with him." He said, smiling faintly, "Now I don't know if I'll ever be able to tell him."

"Don't worry, Mr…."

"Wright."

"Don't worry Mr. Wright. I'm sure he'll come back to you. From what I saw, the knife stabbed him on the side of his back; it couldn't have done any damage to his spinal cord so… I think it pierced mostly fat." She said.

"I hope you're right. I really need him. He's been with me through my roughest times."

"LOGAN!" Logan's head popped up and the Tweedles were standing there.

"ARE YOU"

"OKAY?" They asked, out of breath. They had been running. Behind them, Logan could see Derek, Bailey, Blaine, Kurt, Dwight and Charlie coming.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'm just getting stitches."

"You're all done, Mr. Wright." The girl smiled and left.

"She's pretty."

"Yeah." The twins said.

Logan rolled his eyes at them and hopped off of the table, "Come on. They said that they'd bring Julian to this room."

"OH NO." The Tweedles put their hands on Logan's shoulders.

"No. No. NO. Julian is a superstar, we got him upgraded to a suite." They both said, "Come on!"

Logan didn't respond, just shocked out of the generosity of them. They both rolled their eyes at him and said,

"Well the Cheshire cat couldn't have any room now could he? And plus," They both winked, "The knave would get pretty fed up the BEST of the BEST." They chuckled and headed off.

"Come on." Kurt smiled at Logan and handed him his hand. All of them followed the twins who insisted on taking the stairs, up three flights until they got to the suite rooms.

They waited inside the room for a few hours. No one said much and the Twins kept running to get food. At around, four am they finally brought Julian in.

"He's on heavy medicine. We were able to repair all the damage done and he should be just sore when he wakes in the morning."

"Thank you." They all said and the doctors left.

"Jules." Logan whispered, getting onto the bed, the side where there wasn't a stab wound. He carefully placed his arm around the sleeping actor and pressed his cheek against his head.

He picked up the actors hand and held it in his. He looked up for a moment and he saw Blaine and Kurt grinning at him. Derek muttered,

"Finally!" And Charlie was laughed and said,

"So you won't be chasing after any more new Windsor boarder's for a while huh?" Logan glared at him and said,

"Windsor probably won't get any more boarders. And you don't have to worry about me, for a long, long time. Possibly forever." He looked back to Julian who had snuggled up closer to Logan.

He chuckled quietly, remembering the summers when they would stay up watching scary movies at Derek's house and all fall asleep on each other. Julian was a snuggle whore then and now.

When Julian woke in the morning, Logan was fast asleep. He glances shyly at the sleeping blonde and chuckled. He pressed himself closer to the boy he loves and rested his head on his chest.

"Morning princess." Logan muttered, waking up. He raised Julian's head and kissed him. It was intended to be longer then a few seconds, but Julian's heart monitor went wild. Julian blushed and cursed silently as Logan grinned.

"If I was hooked up to one of those too, my heart would be going wild." Logan said. Julian smiled at him and snuggled in.

"Did I ever mention how much of a snuggle whore you are?"

"Yes. I remember you mentioning that at Derek's. Every summer."

"Yeah well, you're still a snuggle whore. But I love you anyways." It wasn't as romantic as Logan planned, but it kind of slipped out. Julian, without missing a beat said,

"I love you too, Logan."

**So, here was my first fic that's based off of a fic! LOL **

**K anyways, please, please review! I'd love to know whether its terrible or good or okay or whatever! **

**JUST REVIEW :D **

**HEARTS! **


End file.
